The Twists In Friendship
by Forbidden Nightmare
Summary: What if the Avatar Crew meet some unexpected friends? Will this change the whole journey? Or will it Make it stronger? Read and Find out!
1. Default Chapter

This is my FIRST Fanfic -hides behind flowerpot- So DON'T try and murder me! It'll probably be horrible..but I'll try my best.

I DO NOT ownwell, can I own Aang?Avatar: The Last Airbender. Lucky Nickeolodeon does...

_**x Chapter One-The Peguin Sledding Accidentx**_

"Come On Aang! We shouldn't be Peguin Sledding at a time like this!" Yelled the 14-year-old Water Bender named Katara.

The three had been around some Water Tribes as their journey continued. Of course, Aang the Air Bender was fooling around...as usual. Sokka, Katara's older brother, sat there watching. Katara knew that Prince Zuko was coming some day to capture the Avatar. He seemed to know where they were going any other day.

"Katara come on! Let's Race!" Aang pleaded as he sped down the hill upon his peguin.

"Pfft...Why do we ALWAYS have to go Penguin...huh?" Sokka started as he looked over into the small woody area. He was sitting down on the cool, snowy ground as he watched Aang. But some sort of sound that was coming from the woods made him shut up and listen.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara Asked, but she understood what he was staring at the woods for. A voice from the woods was singing this song. They did not know whator whoit was, but they stopped to listen to:

_"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni narerudarou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mita sareru no darou_

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru..."

As soon as the voice appeared, it stopped as the eyes of the person watched the crowd. It was complete silence like a funeral until Katara gasped.

"It's a Fire Bender!" Katara whispered as the Fire Bender surprisingly ran away from the three.

"Let's go get it then!" Sokka said as he jumped up and ran after the Fire Bender, taking a short cut while Aang and Katara stayed far behind. "Oh you won't get away from the greatest warrior of the Water Tribe!" He yelled as he threw his bomerang at the person's feet, letting them fall with a THUMP! "HA! I win!" Sokka cried as he ran over. He hovered over the person with bomerang in hand as he held it up to their neck. But to his surprise: it was a girl.

The girl had long, curly hair that was the color of dark chocolate which was down and in her face. Her green optics shown brightly as she, frightened, looked up at the shocked Sokka. She wore nothing of the sort that a Fire Bender would wear. She wore a baby blue cotton tank top, showing some black straps on the shoulders. On her wrist was a silver symbol of tiger, no symbol of the Fire Nation. She also wore a frilly silk black skirt and black boots that went up to her knees. "Ow..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Sokka! What did you do to her!" Aang asked as he came up on his little air ball, sitting on it. He looked down at the girl with a confused look. "She doesn't look like a Fire Bender to me." He added, looking up at the two siblings.

"Please! I do not want to h-"

"Sure you don't! You just want me to turn my back so you can slash me in half with that weird fire stuff!" Sokka interrupted the girl as she side.

"I do not want to hurt anyone! I just wanted to find the Avatar before Prince Zuko-"

"HA! You even admitted it! YOU ARE on the Fire Nation's s-"

"NO I'M NOT!" The girl yelled as she pushed Sokka off of her and into a tree with a fire-ish punch. "If you would shut your yap and listen to me maybe you'd understand me! I'm NOT on the Fire Nation's side!"

"Then if you aren't...why are you here?" Aang asked nicely as he held out a hand to help her up. The girl took the offer and stood up, brushing off any free dirt on her clothes.

"That...Is something I shall tell you later."

Like it so far? I know it isn't a hoop-de-doo so far, but It's the first! It WILL get good! Trust me! Read and Review! Linzee


	2. You WHAT?

**Thanks for ALL of the reviews, guys! I guess I am loved! xD Okay! Here's Chapter Two: "You WHAT?"**

**x Chapter Two: "You WHAT?" x**

"Alright, so you're a Fire Bender?" Sokka asked the girl as they all sat on Appa's back. They soar through the sky as they asked for answer. Sokka didn't want to trust this girl, but he probably had to or else he'd get whipped with Aang's stick or Katara's hand. "AND don't lie!"

The girl nodded slowly and looked up at the sky. "I'll tell you everything I know." She contributed a few facts about herself: "I'm Kailey. I'm thirteen years old and I'm a Fire Bender. Though the whole Fire Nation is on the go for me...They think I am the enemy."

"Why?" Katara interrupted Kailey as she saw the Fire Bender's expression become very annoyed.

"WHY is what I was about to tell you." Kailey answered irretably, glaring. "I wasn't after the Avatar. I was trying to protect it from Prince Zuko and the Fire Lord. If the Avatar was given to them...who knows what would happen."

"But...what if we told you you have already found the Avatar?" Aang asked, watching her carefully. Katara gasped and looked over to him, but he gave her a reassuring look as to indicate that he knew what he was doing.

"You-You are the- But how!" Kailey asked, her green optics become wide.

"Well...it's a long story. But I guess you found me." Aang said with a childish smile and a chirp. The whole 'YOUR THE AVATAR!' thing was kidding a bit old now-a-days. He felt bad for all the other Avatars before him!

"Wow..." Was all Kailey could say.

"Anyway, why are you out here?" Sokka asked, still not satisfied. How could Aang and Katara trust this...this traitor so easily! She could kill them before tomorrow! I mean, they were all evil! ALL of them! But...were they?

Kailey sighed, blushing a deep rose color, which made Sokka grin. But he had no clue why. "I-I had to-- I mean I had to get--" Ugh...why was this so hard for her! "I have to get married to the Prince."

"WHAT!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka said in unison. Their eyes were all wide and they all gaped. "But why!"

"Because! He asked for my hand in marriage and it's a tradition in my family that whoever asks first must marry the youngest daughter! But It doesn't make sense! I'm a triplet and we're all the same! I mean, Ugh! I just can't! And I won't!" Kailey screamed in frustration as she hugged her knees and shut her eyes. They all watched her like she had just grown three heads. Now for sure they'd send her to that wrecked sixteen year old Zuko!

"We'll keep you in hiding, right Appa?" Aang encouraged as he patted Appa. Appa gave a grunt in agreement but Kailey did not agree with this.

"You all are putting your lives on the line! And I barely know you all!" Kailey pointed out, smacking her forehead. This bunch was nuts! First of all, they were strange. There was one freakish one, the Avatar, and the kind girl. "Just...tell me about yourselves now."

"OKAY!" Aang said first, then stood up and bowed. "My name is Aang. I'm an airbender...the last airbender." He stated, then pointed to Katara. "This is my friend, Katara. She's from the Water Tribe. And plus, she's a water bender and a very good teacher!" Katara blushed slightly, grinning. What a compliment! "And that's Sokka, Katara's brother. He's from the Water Tribe as well."

"AND I'm a warrior." Sokka interrupted, grinning. Pfft...show off.

"You mean a lousy warrior that's hungry all the time?" Katara teased. "HEY!" Sokka said, crossing his arms and pouted. They all laughed as they started to tell storys and tell about themselves more. Seemed like a twist in friendship indeed.

**End of chapter 2! Read and Review! Linzee**


End file.
